The Last Smile 1Shoot
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: Kyuhyun hanya tertunduk diam, karena ia tidak berani menatap para hyung nya, karena pandangannya semakin kabur, bahkan ia terasa berat untuk membuka matanya. " HYAA!, CHO KYUHYUN!, KENAPA TIDAK MENJAWAB KAMI!", bentak Donghae


" The Last Smile" Special Ultah Kyuhyun

Mian, kalau mungkin ceritanya kurang menarik. Coz, ff ini baru nemu idenya, dan ini juga ff req dari beberapa readers untuk Kyuhyun yang minta san ending. Dan, mian juga kalau feelnya kurang dapet, coz sebenernya q lagi gak pengen buat ff untuk Ultah Kyu saat ini.

Cast.

Cho Kyuhyun

Member Suju

Keluarga Cho

Genre : Brother & Family

~TLS~

Di sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi cat berwarna putih, terdapat sepasang ibu dan anak. Anak itu seorang namja berumur sekitar 25 tahun, dan tinggal beberapa hari lagi usianya genap 26 tahun.

Namja itu duduk dan merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan eomma yang melahirkannya. Ia menatap sang eomma yang sama sekali tidak menatapnya, bahkan berbicara pada sang anak pun tidak. Wanita itu hanya menatap kearah luar jendela dengan tatapan hampa.

Wanita itu sama sekali tidak mengenali sang anak. Namja itu selalu meneteskan air matanya tatkala ia menatap tatapan kosong sang eomma. Kejadian yang terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu sangat membekas di hatinya, bahkan ia sangat membenci sang appa yang tega membuat eomma kesayangannya mengalami gangguan kejiwaan.

" Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan perbuatan appa pada eomma. Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya, eomma". Suara parau terdengar dari mulutnya.

" Eomma…, apakah dihari Ulang Tahunku nanti, aku akan merayakannya dengan orang lain?, eomma…tidak bisakah eomma mengingatku?, tidak bisakah eomma memeluk dan menyayangiku seperti dulu?, tidak bisakah eomma merayakan hari Ulang Tahun bersamaku?, aku merindukanmu, eomma…sangat merindukanmu", tangisnya semakin pecah di pangkuan sang eomma tercinta, namun sangat disayangkan sang eomma sama sekali tidak tergerak hatinya dan menatap sang anak.

Drt…Drt…Drt…

Namja itu segera menegakkan kepalanya, dan ia merogoh saku Jaketnya untuk mengambil Ponsel Samsung miliknya. Ia menatap nama yang tertera, lalu ia menyeka air mata dan menarik nafas panjang sejenak, kemudian ia menjawab panggilan dari salah satu hyung nya itu.

" Ne hyung"

" Kyu, jangan lupa…hari ini giliranmu dan Shindong untuk bersih-bersih Dorm", ujar Kangin mengingatkannya

" Ne, hyung", sahut Kyuhyun singkat.

Tut…, tanpa bassa-basi, Kangin segera menutup pembicaraannya. Kyuhyun tidak begitu memperdulikan sikap Kangin yang sejak tadi malam selalu membentaknya. Kyuhyun segera beranjak, dan ia memeluk sang eomma seperti biasa sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan kosong tersebut.

" Saranghae, eomma", bisik Kyuhyun ke telinga sang eomma.

Dengan langkah kaki yang berat meninggalkan eomma nya, namun ia tidak mungkin berlama-lama di ruangan itu, karena ia memiliki tugas yang lain di Dorm. Kyuhyun pun segera melangkahkan kakinya, dan sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang dan menatap eomma nya, kemudian ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

Kyuhyun ke luar dari ruangan itu, dan meninggalkan Rumah Sakit Jiwa yang telah dihuni oleh eomma nya selama 10 tahun. Kyuhyun menutup kembali masker penutup wajahnya, dan ia menurunkan sediki Topinya, agar wajahnya tidak dikenali oleh orang lain.

Kini Kyuhyun tiba di area parkir, lalu ia masuk ke dalam Mobil, namun saat Kyuhyun baru saja masuk dan memasang sabuk pengaman, Kyuhyun kembali merasakan pusing dan darah mengalir deras dari hidungnya. Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya, dan ia memegangi kepalanya. Wajahnya kini terlihat sangat pucat, bahkan keningnya pun berkeringat, nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

Kyuhyun sudah sering merasakan rasa sakit Karena penyakitnya beberapa bulan belakangan ini, bahkan ia sering kali pingsan tanpa sepengetahuan para member Suju.

Air matanya kembali mengalir, ia teringat kembali perkataan Dokter 2 minggu yang lalu.

~TLS~

Flashback

" Bagaimana hasil tes saya, Dok?", Tanya Kyuhyun cemas

" Kyuhyun~ssi…, kenapa baru sekarang kamu memeriksakan kondisi penyakitmu ke Rumah Sakit?"

" Penyakit?, apa saya menderita penyakit yang parah?", Tanya Kyuhyun

" Nde, dari semua hasil tes yang kamu lakukan, semua menunjukkan hasil positif, bahwa kamu menderita penyakit Kanker Darah stadium akhir. Kondisi penyakitmu sudah semakin parah, Kyu".

Kyuhyun tersentak, ia mematung dan ia merasa berada dalam sebuah mimpi buruk yang menghempaskannya dari atas gedung. Air mata seketika jatuh begitu saja, dan kini pundaknya mulai bergetar, bahkan suaranya pun terdengar parau.

" Apakah tidak ada cara lain, untuk menyembuhkan penyakit saya, Dok?"

" Sebenarnya ada, hanya saja ada resikonya"

" Apa resikonya, Dok?, apakah sangat berbahaya?"

" Nde, jika operasi pendonoran sumsum tulang belakang dilakukan, kemungkinan besar kamu tidak akan bisa bertahan di meja Operasi, karena kondisi penyakitmu yang sudah semakin ganas"

" …", Kyuhyun kembali terdiam saat mendengar penjelasan Dokter,

" Saya hanya bisa menyarankan padamu, obat pengurang rasa sakit, dan kemoterapi"

" Saya tidak ingin Kemoterapi, Dok. Saya tidak ingin kehilangan memory saya. Biarlah saya mengkonsumsi obat penghilang rasa sakit itu"

" Ne, saya akan menuliskan resepnya untukmu, dan kamu harus ingat, setelah meminum beberapa obat yang akan saya berikan padamu, kamu harus beristirahat dan tidak boleh melakukan aktifitas berat selama beberapa jam, karena jika kamu melakukannya, obat itu hanya akan sia-sia saja, bahkan tidak akan bereaksi pada penyakitmu dan hanya akan membuatmu memuntahkan obat yang telah kamu minum"

~TLS~

Flashbak End

" Eom…ma…hyung…", gumam Kyuhyun lemah, kemudian ia tidak sadarkan diri di dalam Mobilnya.

~TLS~

PRANGGGG…

Semua member yang berkumpul di ruang tengah, terkejut saat mendengar sebuah benda pecah dari arah dapur. Yesung dan Kangin pun menghampiri Wookie dan Sungmin yang berada di dapur.

" Waegeudaeyo?", Tanya Yesung

" Mianhe, piring ini terlepas dari tanganku", sahut Sungmin dengan suara parau dan menundukkan wajahnya.

" Kenapa kamu menangis?", Tanya Kangin

" Aku tidak menangis", sahut Sungmin berbohong.

" Wookie, ada apa sebenarnya?", Tanya Yesung

" Molla, hyung…", sahut Wookie yang tidak mengetahui sebab sebenarnya

" Hyung…perasaanku tidak tenang", ujar Sungmin dan menengadahkan kepalanya.

" Kamu menangis, Minnie?", sahut Yesung

" Aku juga tidak tahu, kenapa hari ini aku menangis. Hatiku benar-benar tidak tenang hyung", ujar Sungmin. Semua menatap Sungmin aneh

" Hyung, apakah sebaiknya kita akhiri saja sandiwara kita untuk mengerjai Kyuhyun?, entah kenapa hari ini aku kepikiran Kyuhyun", ujar Sungmin dan masih mengenakan sarung tangan cuci piring berwarna pink.

" Hyaa…Sungmin~ah…itu tidak mungkin, sesekali kita harus mengerjai magnae kita Lagipula 3 hari lagikan hari Ulang Tahunnya, dan kita bikin kejutan untuknya", sahut Kangin.

" Nde", sahut yang lain menambahkan

Sungmin hanya bisa menerima saja, walaupun ia merasakan hal yang tidak menyenangkan akan terjadi di saat hari Ultah Kyuhyun, namun ia kembali membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu.

~TLS~

2 Jam Kemudian

Kedua mata Kyuhyun mulai terbuka, samar-samar ia memandang sekitarnya, dan ia menyadari bahwa ia masih berada di area Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Ia kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya, dan ia menatap dirinya di kaca spion. Terdapat noda darah pada hidung juga celana Jeansnya. Kyuhyun segera membersihkan noda darah tersebut, lalu ia mulai mengendarai Mobilnya untuk menuju Dorm. Di tengah perjalanan, Kyuhyun menghentikan Mobilnya, karena ia melihat seseorang yang sangat dibencinya.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan Mobil, kemudian ia ke luar lalu menyebrang jalan dan mengikuti orang tersebut. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya, saat orang yang ia ikuti di hadang oleh beberapa orang bertubuh besar.

" Ka…kalian…", ujar orang itu ketakutan

Salah satu dari preman itu mendorong laki-laki paruh baya tersebut, hingga punggungnya menghantam tembok. Awalnya Kyuhyun hanya diam saja melihat appa yang ia benci di aniaya oleh orang lain.

" KAMU SUDAH BERHUTANG PADA BOS KAMI 30 JUTA WON, DAN KAMU INGIN SELALU MENGHINDAR, HUH!", bentak seorang dari preman itu  
" Sebaiknya kita beri pelajaran padanya, jika perlu kita patahkan tulang kaki dan tangannya, biar dia lumpuh!", saran dari salah seorang dari mereka.

Kyuhyun terkejut, walaupun ia sangat membenci appa nya, namun ia tidak bisa diam saja saat beberapa orang itu hendak membuat appa nya lumpuh.

" HYA!", seru Kyuhyun, hingga membuat preman-preman tersebut berbalik dan menatapnya.

" NUGUYA?!",

" Kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa, aku… aku sudah menghubungi Polisi untuk menangkap kalian. Sebaiknya kalian menyerah saja", seru Kyuhyun berbohong

" HAHAHAHA…MENYERAH?!, SEBELUM POLISI MENANGKAP KAMI…, TERLEBIH DULU KAMI AKAN MEMBUNUHMU DAN AJUSSI TIDAK TAHU DIRI INI!",

" HAJAR DIA!", seru salah seorang preman itu memerintah yang lain untuk menghabisi Kyuhyun juga appa nya. Meskipun Kyuhyun tidak sehebat Siwon dan Sungmin, tetapi Kyuhyun berusaha menyelamatkan appa nya. Kyuhyun membalas pukulan para preman itu, namun preman-preman itu berhasil menendang Kyuhyun hingga ia tersungkur ke aspal dan berhadapan dengan appa nya yang ketakutan.

" Sebaiknya kamu pergi, jangan hiraukan aku", ujar appa Kyuhyun

" Shireo!, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan appa", sahut Kyuhyun yang membuat appa Kyuhyun tersentak dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang memar dan terluka.

" Kyu…Kyuhyun?, benarkah kamu Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun hanya menatap tajam appa nya, dan ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan appa nya.

" TERNYATA MEREKA SEPASANG APPA DAN ANAK…HAHAHA!, SANGAT KEBETULAN SEKALI"

" BUNUH MEREKA BERDUA!"

"NE…",

Kyuhyun dan tuan Cho membelalakkan kedua matanya, saat salah seorang preman mengeluarkan sebilah pisau , dan hendak menancapkan pada appa Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun berbalik dan melindungi tubuh appa nya dengan tubuhnya, hingga sebilah pisau itu tertancap di punggungnya.

" Kyuhyun…", appa Kyuhyun sangat terkejut

" HYAAAAAAAAA!", para preman itu sontak terkejut saat ada 3 orang Polisi berteriak dan memergoki para preman tersebut, hingga mereka pun melarikan diri. Dua orang Polisi mengejar preman tersebut, namun salah satunya menghampiri Kyuhyun dan segera menghubungi Ambulance.

" Argh…", ringis Kyuhyun dan ia melepaskan pisau dari punggungnya.

" Gwencanayo?", Tanya Polisi tersebut, namun tidak dijawab oleh Kyuhyun

" Mianhe…ini semua karena appa", ujar tuan Cho menyesal, karena dirinya Kyuhyun jadi terluka.

" NDE…INI SEMUA KARENA APPA!, KARENA APPA…EOMMA MENJADI GILA…DAN KARENA APPA…AKU TERLUKA…AKU BENCI APPA…AKU INGIN APPA PERGI JAUH DARI HADAPANKU!", seru Kyuhyun padanya.

Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari posisinya, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan appa nya. Polisis itu berusaha mencegah Kyuhyun, tetapi Kyuhyun menepis tangan Polisi tersebut. Tuan Cho sangat menyesal atas perbuatannya, dan ia hanya bisa memandangi Kyuhyun dari balik punggungnya.

~TLS~

Nyonya Cho tersadar saat seorang perawat masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan tidak sengaja gelas yang dibawanya terjatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping.

" Kyuhyun…", tiba-tiba saja nyonya Cho menyebut nama anak kesayangannya.

Nyonya Cho beranjak dari kursi, dan ia menghampiri perawat yang jongkok dan membersihkan pecahan kaca.

" Anakku?, dimana anakku?, tolong katakan padaku?, dimana anakku Kyuhyun berada?", Tanya nyonya Cho yang juga berjongkok dan mengguncang pundak perawat itu.

" An…Anda sudah sadar nyonya Cho?", Tanya perawat itu

" Nde…, aku sudah sadar…dan …kenapa aku bisa berada disini?", Tanya nyonya Cho

" Anda dibawa kemari sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu, karena Anda mengalami gangguan kejiwaan" jelas perawat tersebut.

Nyonya Cho merasa sangat terkejut, karena ia mengalami gangguan kejiwaan karena perbuatan nampyeon nya yang selalu menyiksanya, bahkan nyonya Cho pernah dibenturkan kepalanya ke tembok oleh nampyeon yang terpengaruh oleh Alkohol.

" Tolong katakan padaku, dimana anakku Cho Kyuhyun sekarang tinggal?", Tanya nyonya Cho

Perawat itu pun kemudian mengajak nyonya Cho untuk menemui kepala RSJ, dan memastikan bahwa dirinya telah sembuh. Setelah dinyatakan sembuh oleh pihak RS, kini nyonya Cho menerima sebuah alamat dimana Kyuhyun sekarang tinggal.

~TLS~

DORM

Kyuhyun telah tiba di area Dorm sekitar pukul 12 siang. Karena ia mengenakan Jaket berwarna hitam, hingga lukanya pun tidak terlihat, dan akibat dari luka tusukan itu, kini kondisi penyakit Kyuhyun semakin parah.

Wajahnya semakin pucat, dan samar-samar ia memandang pintu Dorm Suju yang kini tepat berada dihadapannya. Dengan kondisinya yang lemah, ia berusaha memencet bel Dorm mereka. Kyuhyun berusaha bertahan, saat pintu dibuka oleh Shindong yang menatapnya penuh kekesalan. Shindong pun membentaknya.

" MASUK!", Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Dorm

Kini ke-8 hyung nya menatap Kyuhyun kesal.

" KAMU INI DARIMANA SAJA?, DI TELEPON BERKALI-KALI TIDAK DI ANGKAT", bentak Kangin

" MANA TANGGUNG JAWABMU, HUH!", tambah Siwon

" KAMU BERANI SEKALI, MEMBIARKANKU MEMBERSIHKAN DORM SEORANG DIRI!", ujar Shindong

Kyuhyun hanya tertunduk diam, karena ia tidak berani menatap para hyung nya, karena pandangannya semakin kabur, bahkan ia terasa berat untuk membuka matanya.  
" HYAA!, CHO KYUHYUN!, KENAPA TIDAK MENJAWAB KAMI?!", bentak Donghae

Tubuh Kyuhyun semakin oleng, dan ia merasa tidak kuat untuk berdiri terlalu lama, dan Kyuhyun hanya mengucapkan perkataan terakhir kepada para hyung nya.

" Mian…hae…", ujar Kyuhyun terbata kemudian ia pun rebah, namun Eunhyuk menopang tubuhnya.

Semua tampak sangat terkejut, terlebih lagi saat salah satu dari mereka ada yang memegang punggung Kyuhyun yang berdarah.

" Darah…", ujar Wookie

" Hyaaa…Kyunnie~ah…irona…", ujar Eunhyuk mengguncang tubuhnya yang tidak bereaksi.

" Sebaiknya kita bawa ke Rumah Sakit", saran Sungmin

" Eoh", sahut mereka serempak.

Kyuhyun pun dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit pusat, saat tiba disana, Kyuhyun segera dilarikan ke ruang UGD, sebelum dipindahkan ke ruang ICU, karena ia mengalami koma. Spontan semua merasa tidak percaya, saat mereka mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun mengalami koma karena penyakitnya.

Rencana yang mereka lakukan pada Kyuhyun, kini menjadi sebuah isakan tangis diantara mereka, bukan hanya karena kondisi Kyuhyun yang membuat mereka terkejut, melainkan kehadiran kedua orangtua Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak mereka ketahui, karena Kyuhyun selalu menyembunyikan kebenaran pada semua member Suju.

Kedua orangtua Kyuhyun tidak saling bertegur sapa, sebenarnya tuan Cho telah meminta maaf pada nyonya Cho, namun nyonya Cho hanya diam dan tidak menjawabnya.

Teukie, Heechul, Kibum, Hangeng, Henry juga Zhoumi kini semua berkumpul di Rumah Sakit. Semua member berusaha membuat kedua orangtua Kyuhyun agar rukun kembali, dan saat para member memelas di depan nyonya Cho, akhirnya nyonya Cho pun luluh dan ia memaafkan perbuatan tuan Cho padanya.

~TLS~

3 hari kemudian tepat pukul 00.00

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya perlahan-lahan. Siwon dan Kibum yang kebetulan menjaga Kyuhyun di ruang ICU, mereka sangat bahagia saat Kyuhyun sadar. Kibum pun segera berlari ke luar dan memanggil semuanya.

Wookie yang telah membuat Cake Ulang Tahun untuk Kyuhyun, ia pun membawa Cake buatannya yang telah dihiasi oleh lilin ke dalam ruang ICU.

" Anakku…", ujar nyonya dan tuan Cho berbarengan.

" Eomma…", panggil Kyuhyun lemah

" Nde, ini eomma…eomma sudah sembuh chagi…", sahut nyonya Cho dan berusaha tersenyum pada anak semata wayangnya.

" Appa…", panggil Kyuhyun lemah

" Nde, appa disini…mianhe…selama ini appa bersalah padamu juga eomma mu…appa sadar, Kyu…appa janji tidak akan pernah mengulangi perbuatan appa lagi", janji tuan Cho padanya.

" Hyung…Henry", panggil Kyuhyun juga lemah pada member Suju

" Nde…, kami disini", sahut Teukie yang berada dihadapan Kyuhyun.

" …", Kyuhyun diam kembali dan ia berusaha memandang satu persatu orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

" Hyung…sekarang", ujar Yesung mengingatkan Teukie

" Ne", sahut Teukie, kemudian mereka pun mulai menyanyikan lagu Ulang Tahun di depan Kyuhyun, walaupun air mata membasahi pipi mereka. Kyuhyun mulai merasakan rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi, hingga alat pendeteksi Jantung pun memperlihatkan kondisi Jantung Kyuhyun yang mulai melemah. Henry pun dengan sigap ke luar dari ruang ICU untuk memanggil Dokter.

" Kyu…bertahanlah…jangan tinggalkan kami", pinta Heechul sesenggukkan.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap mereka, kemudian ia pun menyunggingkan senyum terakhirnya bertepatan saat lilin yang tertancap di atas Cake buatan Wookie mati tanpa sebab.

" KYUHYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUN", mereka sangat shock dengan kepergian Kyuhyun disaat mereka semua berkumpul. Kini hanya air mata dan suara isakan tangis mereka menggema di ruangan ICU, hingga terdengar oleh beberapa pasien, Dokter juga Perawat yang bertugas.

FIN


End file.
